Odds Are
by 100-YardStare
Summary: Once a thief always a thief. Odds are that's the case for the Stabbington Brothers anyway. It's hard to ignore their past habits when an awkward stranger suddenly appears and offers the twins a new start and a load of coin in exchange for kidnapping Princess Dariane of Farrondor. This will be like any other job. That, or it will be the one that will put their honor to the test.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Escape**

Weddings were always so typical. There was never much to it other than the same old thing. Even for a Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding, things were practical, for the exception that one might think that because it was a royal wedding it would make it_ better_ somehow. Actually, that was putting it mildly. This wedding was a huge deal, regardless of what anyone thought. Like ridiculously a huge deal.

It was quite appealing; the chapel's high ceilings and large windows beamed the light just right upon the couple, making their mere presence seem to muffle out the words that spilled from the priest's mouth. The crowd of gatherers and witnesses were at an utter silence, their focus so intently eyed upon the princess and her soon to be husband that the rest of the appearance of the chapel building didn't even seem to matter to them. Some sniffles and quick gasps of held back tears every now and then echoed down the line of people seated, but even then so, that silence would return.

Among the backmost portion of the chapel stood the Stabbington Brothers, whose stoic expressions completely back lashed those around them. Even the guards beside them took deep breaths and released sighs of glee for the princess, though as kind of a gesture as this may have seemed to anyone else, it came off as pure annoyance to the brothers. It was of no ill will to the princess, but more rather, the simple fact of how vastly different things turned out. Eugene was literally wanted for theft of the crown, just like them. Yet, he somehow got out of going to prison. He somehow got the castle he wanted.

_How the hell did Rider turn up so differently? _

Connall quickly eyed his brother Bastion who sat next to him. From this angle he couldn't tell where Bastion was looking due to his sibling's eye patch that covered his left eye, but he knew by his body language which mirrored his own that he was probably thinking the same thing. A simple question continued to flow through Connall's mind however: _why were we here_? After all, not only were they typical thugs that should have no business at the princesses wedding but they also tried to kidnap her and sell her off. Added, much angering Eugene. An act like that would have surely left quite a rip in their supposed relationship, although that said relationship was pretty much a black hole before any of that happened.

"Do you take this man, to be your lawful wedded husband…?" The priest was starting to get to the point finally. Even from far back Connall could see Eugene and Rapunzel's smiles that plastered onto their expressions. As annoyed as he was, however, he found this to be… sweet? _What the hell is going on? Seriously?_

Briefly and very much with an attempt to be masked, he heard Bastion suddenly sniffle. Connall's eyes quickly shifted again from the couple at the front of the altar and to his brother, whose brick wall of an expression was very mildly, yet apparently, beginning to shatter.

"Are you _crying_?" Connall asked. The sound of his brother's cuffs and chains softly chattered as he brought his hands toward his face, and swept his thumb over his patchless eye.

_Crap, he is crying_.

Twins, even the Stabbington Brothers, were typically in synch with one another's thoughts and feelings. Seeing Bastion crying, as pathetic his reasons may be, caused Connall to shiver with the same emotion. Suddenly the feelings he had for the situation took a dramatic turn, and instead of looking up at Eugene in disgust, he felt happy for him. Rapunzel, with her jade eyes staring adoringly up at Eugene just added to it.

"May I have the rings?" The priest asked aloud, though his question moving the attention of the chapel building to Maximus, who had been chosen as the ring bearer. _Why didn't anyone else think this was a weird idea? Like seriously. _

A gasp overcame the princess when she saw the white horse covered in tar. It was despite his obviously ridiculous appearance, in which the palace horse approached the couple, leaning outward just a tad to hand the rings to them. Eugene, just as taken aback by this, slowly took a step forward and snatched the ring from the violet pillow in which the golden rings lay on, and tore his attention from Maximus and back to Rapunzel. It only took a moment for the mood to return to its previous state, regardless.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priests finally stated, the speech then ending with the couple taking each other in a romantic embrace and sharing their first kiss as man and wife. The crowd that was at a silence spilled into a joyous applause, throwing violet pedals into the air and coming to a stand all at once. It was then, that the brothers finally broke down.

_I'm crying… why am I crying? It won't stop! _Connall thought this loudly in his mind as he broke down with sobs, taking two hankies offered before him and handing one to his brother. Bastion wasn't expressive in his sobs verbally, which caused Connall to look all the more ridiculous when compared to him. He could feel the eye of the guard next to him looking up at him strangely, but it didn't really matter.

"Who wants cake?" Eugene asked, his voice projecting outwardly quite well, though even upon hearing this Connall resorted to burying his face in the cloth again, and let out a couple more sobs. An apparent mishap was causing a commotion ahead, but it didn't turn into anything huge. At least not yet anyway.

"All right you two, back to the cells." The guard next to them picked up and tugged the chains that latched onto Stabbington Brothers' arms, which quickly brought their tears to an abrupt stop. Connall slowly lifted his face from the handkerchief and narrowed his eyes at the guard, who was already shaking in his boots. If it wasn't for being surrounded by all these witnesses he'd probably punch this guy straight though the face and not have any regrets in giving him a black eye.

"Hold on a second!" Eugene called quickly and ran down the aisle and down to where the Stabbington Brothers stood. He gave the guard next to him a nod and a gentle wave of his hand to let the man know he wanted to speak with the brothers' for a moment. Once this silent exchange was made clear Eugene looked up at the twins. "So glad you guys came!"

"Like we had much of a choice." Connall answered, his straight and no nonsense expression having returned, although remains of glistening tears stood in his blue eyes.

"Heh, you guys cried, didn't you? I didn't know you cared so much."

"We don't." Connall wasn't letting up one bit.

"Well, okay… So, I know you two gotta head back to your cells, but I'll have some cake sent for you. After we _find_ the cake, of course."

"Such a nice gesture." Connall returned his next statement as sarcastically as he could, which didn't take much effort whatsoever considering literally everything he said sounded like a threat or dry sarcasm.

"Okay then!" Eugene clasped his hands together while trying to retain his grin, "Er, I guess that's it. Nice seeing you guys, glad you were here and good luck… living. Yeah, with that."

_Was this guy serious? _It must have been because Eugene didn't really have the power to remove them from prison, but still wanted to treat them as friends? Whatever the case was, Eugene walked off and back into the crowd, finding Rapunzel among the clusters of people that surrounded her and wrapped his arms adoringly around her waist. Truly it was an adorable sight, though Connall was finding that his irritable feelings for him were returning. The same could be said for Bastion who had whipped his eyes and now was standing upright with no trace of previous feelings otherwise.

"All right you two, _now_ we need to head out." The guard pulled up their chains with the helping hand of another guard and proceeded to lead the brothers out like a couple of dogs. Even passing people gave them weird looks, some terrified and others angry. People didn't look up at the Stabbington Brothers with kindly grins and nods like they did with Eugene. It could be assumed this was because of their past as thieves, but also obviously because of how large and terrifying they looked. They were, after all, at least twice as tall as everyone else, so among the passing crowds they stuck out like soar thumbs.

Quickly, however, the sounds of a happy wedding and a beautifully decorated kingdom were shut off once the cell chambers came into view. The air became cool and depraved, and echoes of footsteps were more exaggerated.

Treating as if it was a procedure done dozens of times, one of the guards headed for their designated cell and held it open, while the other passed each brother and removed their shackles, all the while keeping his eyes lowered as to not make eye contact with them. "Get in." He stated, although without a trace of timidity that his outward appearance enforced.

The brothers looked down at him as if he was a pathetic swine. Every ounce of effort took to not head butt the guard, but they both knew the consequences for beating up these guys. Instead Connall turned his neck to the side, popping it, and stretched his large arms, giving off a vibe that tended to always work on scaring these scrawny idiots.

Obeying then, the brothers walked into their cells, hearing quickly the cadge doors close behind them and lock, firmly. Once that happened, there wasn't so much as a single syllable exchanged between them, and the guards walked away disappearing down the hall and then out the other door in which separated the prisons to the upper walks of the castle.

"Home sweet home." Connall said with a sigh, leaning his back on the wall and slid down steadily. His brother Bastion remained standing and crossed his arms over his chest tightly, remaining at his permanent silence but answering his brother with a sneer through his nose.

"At least Rider was nice enough to have cake be brought down to us. The nerve. I wish I could ring his skinny neck out, but what do you know, he's a _prince_ now. I wonder what the penalty for breaking a prince's neck would be?" Connall was of course being sarcastic again. He knew good and well what kind of punishment followed something like that. Avoiding capture all his life of thievery taught him all the basics; it was usually an eye for an eye. Death for death. But being a thug was a profession of risk taking. If he and his brother weren't in this situation, being locked up for life under the streets of Corona, then things would be different. Maybe he would do it. Just maybe.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this. Living down here, forever. If Eugene cares so much to invite us to his wedding then why doesn't he put more effort into getting us out of here? That or he just invited us to show off." Connall looked up at his brother, who remained at a statue perfect stand. Even being a mute he was the best person you could talk to.

Connall propped a leg up and leaned his head back against the wall, staring upward at the dark ceiling as his eyes blinked slowly. _How many days and nights have I looked up at that piece of shit?_ _Hundreds, thousands_? He lost count. He got tired of drawing on the wall and counting the days; it got redundant and depressing. Sometimes it's better to not know some things or it would drive a man insane. If only things could go back to the way they were, or better yet, if things could be restarted. The crown would have most definitely been theirs and they'd have money in their pocket, probably living in their own castle right about now. But that old lady, that witch, or whatever she was had to make an offer to good to be true. Magical hair? Staying young forever? Rapunzel had something that would have made them kings in their own respects. Who knows what that girl would have gotten them paid. Yet that was the very thing that got them caught in the first place. Back stabbed, left for capture. They should have known better. That could have been avoided, and then they'd at least would have gotten what the crown would have given them.

"If an offer like that comes around again remind me not to fall for it so easily." Connall mused aloud to his brother and then closed his eyes. Briefly he relaxed and dived into the silence of the dungeon. What little light that filtered through the thin slit windows from the hallway felt good and the smell of cooking from the wedding outside and in the distance added to that comfort. _Gotta take what you can get._

The sound of opening cell doors ran throughout the prison blocks, rattling then as it closed with a mild stride. It was probably the guard brining their cake. "Heh," Connall huffed as he thought about the gesture, listening to the footsteps of whoever came in grow louder until the person reached their cell.

"Thanks for the cake, but when you see Rider tell him to stick his face in it." Connall said casually to whoever was standing there, letting himself grin sheepishly from his own remark.

"I didn't come to bring you cake." A man's voice responded, "I've come to give you an offer."

Hearing this caused Connall's eyes to open and his head to perk up. Looking over, he saw the man standing there was no guard. Wearing a long charcoal colored cloak was a young stranger, perhaps around their own ages. He looked rather scrawny, however, causing the features in his face to look older than he probably was.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Connell asked, remaining seated but becoming more alert.

"My names Donnie, and I want to hire you two for a very special mission I have in mind."

"Are you kidding? How did you get in here? How are you even going to get us out for that matter?"

"Please, those guards, let alone anyone, isn't paying attention to this place whatsoever. They're too caught up in that wedding up there." Donnie sighed briefly, "Now do you want to hear my offer or not?"

"Get lost." Connall sneered again, being reminded of the old lady with an offer that was too good to be true. This was starting to feel very similar. Escaping? Getting a new job? Please, that was nonsense, only wishful thinking.

"No, yes you do." Donnie insisted, "Look, you'll be rewarded heftily. Very heftily. I'm very rich you know, and giving up say three satchels of golden coin wouldn't put to harsh of a dent on my savings. Not to mention I can get you out of Corona. You can start over again."

Connall and his brother listened without complaint. As the guy talked things got more interesting. Coin and a new start was surely tempting, but again this seemed to easy. It was too random and unrealistic.

"How did you find us?" Connall asked next.

"Oh, that was easy. I heard about you and your… almost successful attempts at stealing the crown. I can assure you though that you won't have any mishaps this time. There won't be anyone to back stab you."

"How do you know about that?"

Donnie looked as his fingernails, casually yet it was obvious he was full of himself, "I have my ways… I study quite diligently in magic. I can see stuff that's happening without even being there. Rumors and stories spreading throughout an entire kingdom especially. Of course we both know those stories about you aren't rumors. You're good. Really good. And I want you to work for me."

"I don't know if we can trust a witch." Connall responded, frowning extensively.

"Wizard. WIZARD. There is a difference." Donnie stomped his foot briefly, showing irritation and clutched his fists tightly, making his skinny arms shake. "Now what do you say?"

"Four bags of gold coin." Connall teased. If this guy was at all serious he'd give them what they wanted. "Four bags of coin, two for my brother and myself. And after the job is done, two more."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Donnie fussed but clamped his mouth shut quickly in order to restrain himself, "You guys are pushing it."

"You said three satchels wouldn't put much strain on your savings. If you want us to work for you and you know how good we are, I'd assume you'd be willing to pay a decent amount."

"Fine! Four bags each, but that's it."

"And two more after the jobs done."

"No."

"Then we're not doing it."

"Okay, okay… _One_ satchel."

"No, it has to be two."

Donnie pulsed again with a fluster and clamped his teeth, "Fine, _two_ satchels of gold coin in addition to the completion of the job. Now will you make up your mind?"

"All right, we're listening." Connall gave off a smirk and lifted himself up, rising to a stand as the two brothers approached the entrance to the cell bars and looked down at the guy, who wasn't any taller than about half their size. For a moment Donnie gulped nervously, but he soon flickered with confidence once he was back on track.

"Let's get you out of here first. The guards are going to be paying more mind to the wedding right now then they are dealing with you two. Once we're a safe distance from Corona, I'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Sounds like a deal." Connall said, and crossed his arms over his chest to match his brothers. "Go ahead, open the door. I assume you have a way to do that, Bright Eyes."

"Of course I have a way to let you out." Donnie responded, lifting his hands from under his cloak and proceeded to cup them around the lock. Donnie muttered a chant, though his lips moved without much sound as he did so, allowing only particular vowels to spill out of him that could be interpreted. Overall it was just gibberish to the Stabbington Brothers, so paying mind to exactly what he was saying was rather pointless. They just remained stern and patient, watching as Donnie's hands filled with a blue aura and with a click, the lock popped and then finally fell apart.

The sight of the broken lock caused Bastion to act first; pushing the door open he allowed himself and Connall out of their cell, yet even with their freedom they looked down at Donnie with continued reliance.

"Okay, Wizard Boy, get us out of here." Connall spoke up then, afterward taking one last look at his cell.

"Just stick with me. I can morph the air around us to temporarily cloak you guys. Just don't bump into anyone. We need to move quickly too. The spell can hold at least until we get to the bridge."

Donnie lifted his hands upward towards the brothers, waving them in circular motions around as he muttered more chants. Briefly, a glistening light appeared around the two, but after that nothing happened. Connall and Bastion looked at one another curiously and then awkwardly, unsure of why they could still see each other.

"You're kidding us, right?" Connall asked.

"The spell worked, I assure you." Donnie responded, "See, if someone knows you're there, like I do, they can see you. That's why you can't bump into anyone. Once someone suspects you are there they can see you. It's just how the spell works. But don't worry! You'll be fine."

"Nice to know." Connall shrugged, "Now lead the way."

A wave of childish excitement overcame Donnie, whom patted the hood of his cloak that sat atop of his head, making sure it was on steadily, and placed his hands back underneath the charcoal cloth. Without any more questions, Donnie proceeded down the hall and to the doorway, opening it carefully and began up the stairwell to the streets above. Much to the Stabbigton Brothers' surprise, the wizard had been right about the guards. Their usual positions had been changed for the wedding and instead of standing by the cell room doors they were over beside and around the tables, where people had already been seated for the wedding meal and dessert. While the civilians conversed and the guards remained vigilant upon Rapunzel and her newlywed, Donnie continued walking. Decorations of pastel violet ribbon hung from the high pillars and street lamps that lined the castle, and images of Eugene and Rapunzel made appearances in woven tapestry on almost every other corner. Up high and very much in the distance lanterns had been released, filling the blue sky with tiny yellow dots that looked much like stars would during midday. Everyone was very much preoccupied. It was too easy.

"Doing good you guys." Donnie mustered, just loud enough to where the twins could hear him, "Just a little longer."

A whinny of a horse exhaled in the air, causing the twins to turn their attention over to the outer seating area, where Maximus was talking with the queen and his designated rider. The captain of the guard tapped his feat in slow paces, both the queen and the captain's expressions very much similar in appearance. "That cake took three days to make. _Three days_." The queen said, attempting to keep her poise as she looked at Maximus.

"You destroyed the wedding cake, and then you show up covered in tar upon giving the rings?" The captain then added.

The poor horse looked to the ground, while the little chameleon sat on his head. They looked sorry and rather pathetic. It was probably a big reason why they weren't in even bigger trouble. The cuter you were the less likely you'll get a bad punishment.

"I knew we weren't getting cake." Connall sneered. It was only after he spoke up, that the horse's eyes shifted from the scolding he was getting and towards them. Connall and Bastion tensed as they tried to stay on Donnie's tail, eyeing Maximus cautiously as they walked. _Did that horse really hear us from this far away? _Too much of Connall's attempts at looking straight ahead, he kept having the urge to look at the horse. Maximus was staring in their general direction but he didn't seem to see them, which was a good thing. It was probably a better idea that they remained quiet until they got to the outskirts of the kingdom.

After a good while of walking Donnie and the twins made it. The bridge came as a huge sigh of relief, and even standing upon it and listening to the waters below pat against the stone, the Stabbington Brothers felt like they could kiss the ground. It was a long time since they last had been out for a walk this long, and even longer since they've been able to see past the kingdoms walls and to the greenery beyond. It was freedom at last.

A wave suddenly overcame the twins as a faint light heaved; the spell had worn off just at the general moment the wizard said it would, which at least went to prove that this guy was trustworthy. Reminded then the reason they got out of that prison in the first place, the brothers turned to look at Donnie, who was then scoping out the landscape before him as he walked ahead.

"Okay, Wizard Boy, what's your plan?" Connall asked as the brothers continued to follow.

"There is a kingdom I hail from called Farrondor. It's about a week's journey. I have a carriage just beyond to take us there, so we won't have to walk."

"Okay… and?"

"Oh, you're job yes." Donnie cleared his throat, "There is someone I need you to steal for me. I'm sure stealing a person won't be much trouble for you."

"No it won't." Connall replied, "Stealing people is no different than stealing an item. You just got to know the right way to go about it."

"I'm glad you think that way." Donnie said, turning his head around briefly to smirk at the twins, "The person I need you to capture is the daughter of King Darren of Farrondor. The princess."

_Great, another princess_. Although the brothers were happy they were being given this new opportunity the immediate mention of this being about another princess caused hesitation. The last time they tried messing with a princess they got knocked out and back stabbed.

"I can sense your doubt." Donnie said, "But please, there is no need to be worried. I'm paying you a good amount of money."

At the turn from the bridge were two horses and a large wagon waiting for them. Donnie headed straight for the back, jumped in and dug through the bags, taking out four satchels and tossed them out. The satchels landed on the ground with a thunk, spilling some of the coins within. From standing among the wagon Donnie let the hood of his cloak fall from his head, revealing his light brown hair that looked sun kissed sitting under the midday sun. "So, I assume the deal is still on, right?"

"Tell us more about this princess." Connall then said, "And why can't you do this on your own? If you're such a knowledgeable wizard what's stopping you?"

"Heh, yeah…" Donnie shrugged, showing he was a bit nervous, "It's not as easy as it looks. I've known this woman for quite a long time. She's not really your typical princess."

"How is that?" Connall asked.

"You could say she's very, _shocking_." Donnie chuckled to himself after he said this.

"Okay… well what's her name then? Come on boy, you're not giving me enough information."

"Her name is Dariane. Named after her father, of course. Young, beautiful, future queen. I want her for myself, but she refuses to acknowledge me. Her father had me banished after she got fed up with me… well, constantly running into her. Which is one reason I can't go in after her myself."

"So you're a stalker then?" Connall tried to keep a serious expression but on the inside he cringed.

"Stalker? God no! Please, _stalker_ is such a harsh term." Donnie pushed the air as if he was trying to mentally escape the awkward sensation of what he was just referred to as, "I like to think of myself as more of a… persistent suitor, if you will."

"Whatever," Connall rolled his eyes and scratched the side of his face in between the area of his scar and his red sideburns, "This is going to be a new one for me."

"Ah, but I'm sure you'll do great. I didn't come all this way if I wasn't sure you two were up to the task." Donnie jumped from the back of the carriage and extended a hand towards it, inviting the brothers to take a step inside whenever they were ready. "Just lay back and relax. I have some apples back there and some dried jerky if you're hungry."

"Thanks," Connall's attempts at showing sincerity always came out as verbal jabs, no matter what. Despite the harshness of his voice he didn't seem to notice, took hold of the four bags of coin, pushed Donnie aside and stepped into the back of the wagons tent, causing the wheels to crunch lightly as their heavy weight was added to its cargo. Once they were seated Donnie ran up to the front of the wagon and took the driver's seat, grabbing hold of the reigns tightly before he turned his head slightly to look back at the twins.

"I wonder how long it'll be until Corona notices you're gone. I suppose we shouldn't wait around for that to happen now, huh?" Donnie chuckled lightly to himself as he jingled the reigns and gave the horses a click to get them moving. The horses swayed their heads briefly, and then upon hearing the click they started to pull, taking the three under the canvas of trees and vanished from sight.

From under the shadow of the thousands of leaves up high the sight of Corona and its sounds of joyous celebration began to muffle with every trot forward. It was only a matter of time before that place would be out of sight, and out of mind. Years behind bars had finally been broken and all because of another random stranger. With the Stabbington Brothers' past experience with the old lady, it seemed strange to trust an employer with an overbearing and extraordinary offer like this. Connall just mused to himself how idiotic it was to have trusted someone like Gothel in the first place, but yet they were doing it again. There was something different about this wizard though; he had the coin and he had the job. There were no vague details about it, so everything seemed pretty straight forward. The best part about it was the deal that had been made. Kidnapping a girl in exchange for a new start and more gold then they had ever seen at once in their entire lives was like a dream come true. It would be pretty silly when Eugene found out they escaped and got a castle of their own. Maybe for the hell of it they'd build one ten times the size of Corona's castle, just to rub it in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Princess of Farrondor**

~One Week Later~

A faint morning light peered through the windows of the castle, casting dull shadows as it filtered through the curtains, mimicking movements of passing spirits. Accompanying the new light was that violet hue in the skies, not quite golden but at that moment when the night sky began to dip itself into orange, crowing the edges of the horizon like a halo. Something like this, especially at those very waking moments before you have to get up tend to always be the most relaxing.

"Where is my daughter?!" A furious voice erupted through the castle hallways. Already dressed for his daily duties was King Darren of Farrondor, whom stormed quickly from one point of the building to another, bearing a scowl on his face that might as well resemble that of a wild boar. Passing handmaidens and servants, they looked upon their king in a most distressful manner; having just recently awoken themselves not much longer than the King himself, it was always appalling he'd start the day off like this, mostly when Princess Dariane wasn't out and about at the _exact _time he was.

King Darren came to an abrupt stop once he faced the door to the Princess's quarters and lifted his hand in the air, fist balled and everything, as if he was about to slam his fists down to trigger an execution. He hesitated briefly, and then drove his fist on the white painted wooden door, causing an echo to bounce down the hallway like a wave of thunder. "Dariane, are you awake yet?!" His lips tightened further into a harsh scowl as he waited and listened, but despite this brief moment he gave his daughter he received no response. Like an angry gorilla his hand that had slammed against the door wrapped around the door handle tightly, and with only a quick swing he swept the door to the side. "Dariane! Are you still asleep? _Pathetic_! Wake up!"

An irritable groan escaped from underneath the violet satin bedspread, and just as the sound hit King Darren's ear, a hunk of brown hair eased its way from the top among the pillows. "What happened?" Dariane asked with a hint of her own attempts to be sympathetic with whatever her father wanted, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, there _is_ something wrong! Here it is already dawn and you're not up and ready yet!"

"And that's a problem to you why?" Dariane settled her arms beside her and lifted herself up, staring half eyed at her father. "I'm pretty sure I don't have another training lesson today."

Darren's face balled up like a red balloon, "The King and Prince of our southernmost neighboring kingdom will be here in an hour or less! You should be ready, now!" Upon his yell a small calico cat dived from under his feet and into the room, immediately taking refuge under a white cabinet to the side.

"Whoa, calm down." Dariane's eyes settled evenly after rubbing them briefly and then looked to her father who looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel, "I thought that was_ your_ meeting. How was I supposed to know you wanted me to attend?"

"Get dressed, _now_." Darren ignored the question and made a quick one-hundred and thirty degree turn and shut the door behind him, leaving that tranquil morning sleepiness beaten and left for dead. Dariane could only sit there bitterly staring at the door, in between emotions of distress and utter irritation. Burying her hands in her face, Dariane attempted to wipe what sleepiness lingered in her eyes, and at the same time tried holding back that anger that seemed to attack her like it often attacked her father.

"Your Highness?" A meek voice, completely providing an opposite tone to that of her father's called through the door. A knock followed, and then two seconds after one of the handmaidens peeked into the room. "Your Highness, shall I bring you some breakfast?"

"No, I'm not hungry." Dariane said, quite sternly as a way to help filter out any anger in her voice, "I'll be fine, just let me be."

The handmaiden closed the door softly, leaving the princess sitting on her bed still pondering over what she had just had to go through again. A grumble escaped her throat as she pulled the covers off of her, remembering the cat that had rushed off and hid. "He's gone, Maryanne." Dariane spoke into the room, hoping that by speaking to the cat with a soft voice she would come out. Within a few moments the little feline crawled submissively from under her hiding place, and rushed up to plop next to her master and began to purr. Maryanne's pink collar was adorned with a double row of tiny diamonds which reflected dawns light from the window and onto Dariane's face.

"Aren't you a bright one." Dariane chuckled while stroking the cats face and begun to share in the content of the little animal, "You can stay here in my room if you want, I wouldn't want to be stuck out there with _him_ either."

The princess sighed and gently lifted the cat from her and began to get ready, dressing with what she felt was most comfortable at the time due to the apparent need to be out and ready quickly. Once she dressed in her chosen garments and began to finish tidying up, another knock was heard at the door.

"Your Highness, I brought you breakfast." The handmaiden never listened. It was probably because she felt sorry for Dariane and how often she was scolded at by her father.

"I told you, I'm not hungry." Dariane lifted her hand and placed her palm on her forehead gently.

Opening the door the handmaiden laid the plate on the counter, and patted her skirt after setting it down. "Princess Dariane, if you're not going to eat I'd suggest you get down to the meeting hall. Our guests have finally arrived and they are being seated as we speak."

Dariane's palm drove a bit rougher onto her forehead and she squashed her eyes shut. _Never listened and always came up with important information at the last minute._ "Thank you for telling me." Dariane managed to get out calmly through her teeth. Upon registering the handmaiden's last sentence clearly Dariane swept past her and proceeded down the hallway quickly enough to where it only took her a few minutes. Before turning the corner to the meeting hall Dariane took a few deep breaths to settle herself and prop her shoulders straight. Upon doing so she made her entrance.

"Ah, Dariane, so glad you could join us." King Darren said rather bubbly, though everyone that knew the king well enough realized this was only a mask of his true self. "Your Majesty, Your Highness, this is my daughter."

"Ah, it's an honor to make your acquaintance, your Highness." The guest responded. He wore a crown upon his head and beside him was a young boy that looked like the spitting image of him. Although Dariane had never met the king and prince of her neighboring kingdom it was obvious who they were.

Acknowledging the king Dariane curtsied as appropriate, "I'm glad to see you made it here safe and sound, Your Majesty."

"Please, take a seat beside your mother, Dariane. We have business to discuss." Darren spoke up then, extending a hand towards his wife, whom let off a pleasant smile upon seeing her daughter. Dariane did as asked and took a seat, and began listening thoughtfully to the conversation.

"As you know, our kingdom is very abundant in raw recourses." The neighboring king began, "However, because of our location we do not have trade routes to kingdoms such as Corona and Arendelle, whom _you_ very much have easy access too. Because of your success in trade with these two kingdoms, we want to offer you our own trade between our kingdoms. Linking us to the other capitals would benefit us greatly, and among these you will receive the finest in minerals from the Southern Mountains."

"Firstly I want to provide my condolences for your troubles. I realize how difficult travel is for you and beyond the Southern Mountains. It must have been quite a journey getting here." King Darren answered kindly, placing a hand on his chest to further milk it, "We would, however, be grateful to share our wealth and success with your kingdom."

"You are too kind," The neighboring king responded, "Perhaps you have mentioned to your daughter the benefits of a holy bond between our kingdoms? Providing she… has gained control of her ancestry plague of those… err, abilities."

Princess Dariane raised a brow from the man's words, though attempted to keep her mouth quiet. _A holy bond? Plagued abilities?_ Regardless of her feelings King Darren continued to speak on everyone's behalf.

"Oh, I very much assure you, my daughter has been through extensive training to keep her abilities in line. Hearing of what happened to Queen Elsa of Arendelle and her ice powers made me realize that her parents had the good will to deal with what happened but not the right whereabouts." King Darren shifted his gaze towards his daughter, "Dariane, will you show our friends your progress?"

Dariane's lips curled from her usually relaxed expression to a soft grin. If was not often she was asked to demonstrate her powers to the public as things of that nature were usually reserved for her weekly training or providing the need to defend herself (which never has happened thus far).

As gracefully as she could, Dariane stood from her seat and stretched her arms lightly. After she relaxed she brought her arms before her, allowing her hands and fingers to come together about head distance from each other. A brief moment of concentration brought out sudden sparks, and then a steady flow of electricity. Although the standard shade of the energy flow was white, sometimes the colors in her grasp would hiccup, changing from greens to yellows and then violets. Dariane always seemed to catch a fluttered heart when she watched her hands doing this; resembling a cuddled thunderstorm in her hands her eyes reflected the light in which she created.

"Okay…" The neighboring king shifted in his seat nervously, as the young boy beside him did the same, though continued to remain quiet, "Please, that will do. I've seen enough of this beastly performance."

Shifting her eyes from her hands, Dariane looked up at the man with an appalled, almost disappointed gaze. The flow of electricity in her hands subsided quite immediately as her hands fell to her sides, her elegant and poised composure diving into a slunk as her mouth partially hung open.

"Sit down, Dariane." King Darren reinforced the man's last statement, and quickly steered his attention back to the neighboring king and prince. "I think our arrangements are official then?"

"_Beastly_?" Dariane spat out, unable to keep her thoughts concealed any longer. "My powers, are not beastly."

King Darren swiftly turned his head from the king across the table and to his daughter, only his eyes for the moment revealing his properly hidden and constant irritation, "Dariane, sit down." He repeated.

"No!" Dariane continued to crack, "How dare you allow him to insult me, your daughter, your heir to the throne! I will not stand idly by and allow somebody to say such things!"

"Dariane, sit!" King Darren was not letting up one bit. The queen looked back and forth between her daughter and her husband, clutching her hands together as she watched two powerful forces suddenly begin to collide.

"And you could care less of an insult to your own blood!" Dariane's arms flung from her side and among her waistline as her hands bundled up into fists. Among her developing emotions the silverware on the table began to tremble, much mimicking the outward appearance of the guests across the table. However, it was before anything else could happen that Dariane dropped her arms again, and turned swiftly away and walked at a steady pace out of the room.

"Dariane! Dariane don't you walk away!" King Darren spat back. His pounding footsteps could be heard going after her as they disappeared around the corner and a good ways into the hallway. However, before Dariane could get to her quarters her father caught up with her, wrapping his fingers tightly around her shoulder and turning her to face him. "What do you think you're doing?" He exhaled.

"I told you!" Dariane always felt like she had to repeat herself with him, "I'm not allowing anybody, king or not, to say such words to me."

"This is important!" Darren made his voice louder, as if attempting to overwhelm his daughter.

"Important enough to not have told me prior? Important enough to not have even told me that you were planning to wed me to some… some child! I hardly think he's old enough to change his own underwear, let alone be _my husband_."

"As heir to my throne I would have assumed you'd be married by now! After all, Princess Rapunzel of Corona was married just recently and she's _younger_ than you!"

"What makes you think I need to get married? If it's grandchildren you want then have my brother do it!"

"I chose _you_ as my rightful heir! I am King, I make the rules! I want your grandchildren, not your brothers. Why do you think I choose you to take the crown after me? Your brother has shown less than adequacy and he has no initiative whatsoever! You are Princess, _you do your duty_! Especially to start, dress appropriately to a meeting! Are you really wearing _trousers_ under your skirt?" It was typical of Darren to resort to more insults, especially choice in clothing.

"I wear trousers under my dress because it's comfortable!" Dariane responded, "I would think you'd understand considering you're so fat that your legs may get raw without them!"

King Darren's face balled up and turned red again, "You go to your room and cool off! Tonight we will be having a celebration banquet for our new trading ties. And this time, I want you to dress appropriately and your best."

With that Darren turned swiftly around again and stomped down the hall, leaving the princess to escort herself back to her room. The hall became utterly silent then. Every time he yelled, every time he got angry it was like he was literally sucking the very joy out of the castle.

Dariane felt her eyes heave with a sudden urge to let loose tears though she continued striving to her quarters, keeping her brows at a furrow and her teeth biting on her lower lip in order to prevent herself from those emotions. Even upon entering her room that feeling continued to follow her, only the sound of Maryanne's tiny meow pulling her halfway from her deep concentration.

"Oh, sweetie." Dariane acknowledged the cat's soft coos and purrs that were loud enough to be heard even from her standing position. The calico cat's fur bundled around her face as she stared up at the princess. "It seems you're the only one around here that isn't mad or afraid of me."

"Dariane?" A tender and lovely voice, like silk or fallen snow, flowed steadily into the room. The sound of the door opening further made a timid creak, and appearing then was Dariane's mother, Queen Anne. "I heard what you told each other." She said steadily, yet her eyes held all the sadness and despair from the fighting.

"How is it that he feels its okay to treat me like that? To treat _us_ like that?" Dariane answered her mother.

"He only wants what's best for us… although he doesn't have the temperament to show it properly." The Queen answered, "I'm starting to see him more in you every passing day. You can't let that anger overcome you. It's cursed our family line since the foundation of this kingdom, and you know where that got your great great grandfather."

"They dragged him through the streets." Dariane answered, staring at the floor, "Because he was like me. He had that, _ancestry plague_."

"Your great great grandfather did not have a _plague_ and he was not like you." The Queen answered softly yet her voice still retained that stern motherliness to it, "He used his abilities wrongly, and used them when he was angry. You don't, but it can be easy for you to do so because you are so much like your father. The people of Farrondor adore you and respect you. When your father decides to step down I know you will do our kingdom and our family good."

"The people don't adore me. The _respect_ me, sure, but it's because they fear me. They think I'm going to mess up because of… what I can do."

"You can break that family curse." The Queen answered, "It doesn't have to be your undoing. I've seen the wonder in your eyes, especially when you showed us your abilities just a few minutes ago. You have the control; you just need to sustain that control. So goes with what will come as your duty when you become the new queen."

"You really think I can?" Dariane's eyes started swelling again with lingering tears, though she refused to let them spill.

"Think? Of course I don't think that. I know it." A smile eased on both their mouths as they came together in an embrace. If there was a backbone of kindness in a family, Queen Anne was certainly an example of it.

"Now, I'd like you to settle down, eat that plate the handmaiden brought you and prepare for this evening. Try and at least amuse your father and dress your best." The Queen winked with a hint of sarcasm when referring to her husband, but lacked that malice that so often left the mouths of others.

. . . . . . .

"Hey guys, we're here." The wizard spoke up, his voice blending in with the turning of the wagon wheels beneath them. The shade of the trees that had covered them for so long finally subsided, and even beneath the wagons canvas summer's heat started to become far harsher than it had been. Dirt and grabble crunching underneath the wagon quickly turned to smooth stone, at that point triggering the Stabbington Brothers' interest. Connall sat up first, approaching the front most portion of the wagon in attempts to get a good look at the kingdom. From what little he could gather by looking over Donnie's shoulder the kingdom was large, and busy much like Corona had been. Flags of purple and orange lined the streets in segments, reveling upon their bold colors a white griffin. A plentiful market place was just down the main road from the entrance, and a distance a ways and in the very most center of the capital itself was the castle. The castle matched the bold brick stone that lined the streets, accented by white windows and a dark roof. Compared to Corona's castle, it was about the same height and had similar architecture in its towers. The only obvious difference aside from the stone in which built it up was how wide it was; this was probably due to the kingdom not residing on a sole landmass, as the capital seemed to be settled among flatlands and forests. First glancing at this Connall was already beginning to pinpoint how he'd get into the castle and most of all, how he would escape.

The wagon stopped abruptly before it headed to deep into the cluster of crowds among the market place. Donnie let go of the reigns quickly and dismounted his seat without a word, although his footsteps could be heard going around the wagon and towards the back, where he then opened the covering to allow the twins out. "All right you two; here is where I go no further." Donnie motioned his arms for the two brothers to exit the back, though almost in a bit of a rush.

"I guess your banishment is really serious, huh?" Connall asked as the two jumped from the back of the wagon and onto the ground.

Donnie chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, though his eyes were constantly diverting from one area around him to another. "Yeah you could say that." He sighed before he grabbed the hood of his cloak and set it on his head as a way to feel more comfortable in the streets of Farrondor. "Now listen carefully, there are a few things you will need before you even set foot in that castle." Donnie paused again as he brushed past the twins and crawled into the back of the wagon himself, shuffling bags around until he found one extremely large sack in particular. The sack was a strange lime green shade, sticking out immediately once the other bags had been moved out of the way. Donnie heaved it up over his shoulder and crawled out of the back, placing it to his feet as he kneeled down and started reaching into it.

"First and foremost, you'll need this." Donnie took out two scrolls and handed one of each to Connall and Bastion, "Those are authentically foraged letters of attendance, signed by the King himself. They will get you past the guards and allow you into the castle."

Bastion smirked as he opened the scroll, revealing the wizard's words to be true. Connall did the same and pondered over his letter, returning a similar smile, "And here I was wondering how we would even get into that place. I guess the only thing we need to figure out is how to get out with package in hand."

"Right." Donnie nodded his head as he continued to dig through the bag, this time taking out a pair of smooth and strange looking gloves. They didn't look like they were made of cloth or leather for that matter. They were different and had the same look as the outermost part of the bag it had come out of.

"What is that?" Connall asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, this? You're going to need to wear these gloves when… subduing the princess. It'll be hard to touch her otherwise. The bag is made of the same stuff. I call it rubber. I made it myself."

"Rubber? What is it supposed to do? And why do we need it?"

Donnie cackled lightly as his face turned red. If anything this guy was horrible at telling lies, or keeping the truth at least. "Just wear them and make sure when you catch her to put her in the bag. This material will protect you."

"Listen Wizard Boy, if there is something you're not telling us you better spit it out now." Connall was growing irritated. In unison the brothers' hands balled up into fists as their muscles flexed once very quickly. If the wizard wasn't going to be honest then they'd have no restraint when it came to bashing his scrawny legs.

Donnie waved his hands upward submissively, "It's not a huge deal! At least not for people of your… strength. See, another reason why I can't get Dariane myself is because… err… wow this is awkward." His face grew a deeper red when he thought about it, though among the color change in his complexion one of his hands lifted to his teeth and he began to bite at his nails. After a few seconds of this weird behavior he managed to look up at the twins, "She has lightning abilities."

"Are you saying she's a witch too?" Connall attempted to keep his cool, although this was very much a surprise and changed the game quite a bit.

"No! She's not a witch." Donnie insisted quite sternly, "Witches and wizards like myself must learn their talent. Dariane was born with her powers."

"And you thought it was okay to _not_ tell us about this?"

"I was… worried you wouldn't go through with the job if I told you. She has even overpowered me before, so avoiding the guards and successfully getting her myself would have only turned out to be a disaster."

"You're not afraid of the woman you're trying to kidnap are you?" Connall said and then raised a brow, "And on top of that, what are going to do when we bring her to you if you can't control her?"

"I have a plan! I always have a plan!" Donnie erupted this time, though managed to calm himself before he caused attention. "You just do your part and I'll do mine. Tonight is the best opportunity you have to get the princess. Her father is throwing a banquet in honor of a visiting king who has wanted to discuss trade. There you will be able to get in and figure out how you want to go about it. Nobody will suspect a thing, considering nobody even knows who you are here. That's truly the beauty of it, nobody knows your thugs. They just think you're two poorly dressed guests of King Darren."

Connall sighed and rolled his eyes; this wizard was an absolute trip. Not only was he awkward and scrawny but he also had the nerve to try and kidnap a woman he was _afraid_ of. Although Donnie didn't speak openly about this fear it was written all over his face, especially when he turned red. This guy must be desperate.

"We got you covered." Connall finally said, extending his arm outward to grab the items given to them and placed everything in the large rubber sack.

"Terrific!" Donnie clasped his hands together and stood up straight, "The banquet will start at twilight, which will be in a few hours. I'd suggest you get yourselves together and head on to the castle. Take a look around, get to know your surroundings."

"We know what to do." Connall shot narrowed eyes down at Donnie. Typical of some weak snob to throw commands on how to do their job. Among that it was irritating how most employers acted; they tended to take all the glory in the deed despite their dirty work was done for them.

"Good… no, wonderful!" Donnie cooed, "Now, once you have her meet me at Willows Lake. It's about a full days walk west from here if you're quick on your toes. I've set up a temporary shelter there. Once you make it with Dariane in hand I will give you your final payment of two more satchels of gold coin."

"Anything else we need to know before you wonder off?" Connall asked, continuing to keep his serious expression glued to his face.

"Good luck, I guess." Donnie waved his hands timidly, "Oh, and you might want to not use metal objects like knives to threaten her. As you know, metal conducts electricity rather well, heh. Well, if you didn't know, now you do."

"Get going, Wizard Boy, we'll handle it from here." Connall's brows compressed a bit harder on the slight hint the wizard let loose about their incompetence. Trying to shove it aside however, the twins watched as Donnie's feet moved quickly under him and took his place again back on the driver's seat of the wagon. With another set of clicks Donnie steered the horses westward, and disappeared behind a cluster of buildings, leaving the twins to make their first move.

"All right, Bast, time to move on in." Connall mused to his brother next to him, letting off a slight grin as he said this. His brother returned the smile, and the two began walking towards the castle, however, not firstly being noticed by the civilians in the market place. People looked at them with wide eyes, some with surprise and some fear, but not the kind of fear those of Corona showed them. Obviously they looked large and intimidating, but people didn't know who they were. It seemed people were always afraid with what was different.

As the simple market place passed the royal walkway towards the castle came into view. It was here that the twins could plainly see many guards line on each side of the road and stand straight like statues, in each of their right hands holding spears and to their left wielding shields with the griffin insignia on it. Despite the many royal soldiers the Stabbington Brothers showed no fear in their presence; after all, there may have been a lot of them but they were small in comparison, which diminished their intimidation quite significantly. It was upon walking up towards the walkway in which the first guard on both sides of the road approached them, one extending a hand, "May I ask for your invitation?" He said quite sternly, apparently already thinking poorly of the twins based on their appearance.

"Oh yeah, I got your invitation." Connall responded, with his endless touch of sarcasm within his vocals. Both brothers reached into their pockets and took out the scrolls in unison, showing them to the guards. The two soldiers stopping them took a look at the scrolls intently, switching their eyes from the paper and to the brothers back and forth a few times before they stepped back.

"Okay, go on in." The one that had spoken initially stated finally and motioned to the other guard that had approached the twins to back away. Once the path was cleared the brothers continued their procession into the castle, keeping their eyes straight forward in attempts to not make eye contact with the many still royal guards passing beside them. Even if they weren't looking directly at them they could still feel their eyes on them. It was almost obvious, considering they've been getting weird looks since they stepped into Farrondor. But that wasn't a huge problem, they were used to it.

The harsh summer air diminished slightly once they walked into the castle. Like typical royal architecture the place was built with high ceilings, wide windows and was elegantly decorated with carvings in the walls. Statues and paintings lined sides and corners of the room as well, giving the open spaces more feel. The smell of food would immediately overcome the hallways, as passing back and forth between the hall were servants. Sounds of small talk echoed from the entrance in which the twins stood, originating to a left wing. At first the twins didn't budge, though once an older noble couple walked past them and towards the sound of people and music they decided to go ahead and make an entrance.

Taking only a few moments passing the long hallway, the twins were then introduced to the banquet. The room in particular was very large, even more so than the entrance, looking as if it was specifically made for public parties such as this one. Filling the room were many small round tables, and before a large set of doors and a two way staircase were two rectangular tables, housing apparently the royal family.

"Do you think that's her?" Connall motioned to the royal family, though only two women sat there and one younger male. On the other matching table towards the left were two men, one a boy and another a king, though based upon their clothing they were obviously the visiting royals of which the banquet was being thrown, "I don't see King Darren anywhere yet, maybe those guys just relatives."

Bastion nodded his head in response to his brother and took a seat that was closest to them, which happened to be in the back. Despite the distance they could see the banquet at all angles, and especially had a decent view of the royal tables at the front.

Even as people began to walk into the banquet they retained this view. Elegant folk, most of apparent noble decent, began to fill each of the round tables, making the twins seem out of place. However, despite the continued strange looks they were given initially, they were ignored afterward, as people were far more concerned with the royal family ahead.

Time passed and twilight slowly approached outside, its golden hue shining powerfully through the high string windows that lined the upmost portion of the room. This heavy golden light brought out the oranges and violets that decorated the hall, giving it a pleasant evening glow that it lacked during the afternoon light. The smell of food remained ever evident and fresh in the room however.

"Ladies and gentlemen," A servant at the front spoke as the large set of doors opened, "His Majesty King Darren of Farrondor and Her Majesty Queen Anne of Farrondor."

Upon the mention of the king and queen the banquet erupted into applause. Through the doors the royal couple walked elegantly into the room, nodding and extending silent gratitude for the crowd of people. Once they took their seats next to the family members on the rectangular tables, the crowd fell back again into silence. It was apparent they weren't going to eat until the last of the family appeared into the room.

"I'm starving, when's that dame going to get in here so we can eat?" Connall muttered to his brother, whose stoic expression remained glued to his face. The sound of Bastions stomach rumbled then, though louder than Connall's last statement. This is what caused a couple of heads at their table to turn and look at them, but only briefly. Once they saw who it was that made that sound their eyes slowly blinked to the table cloth and then away completely. It was starting to get awkward. _What were these people, a bunch of scared ass mice? _

"Ladies and Gentleman," The servant at the front said, though coughed briefly, "Her Highness Princess Dariane of Farrondor."

Upon the servants words the crowd looked up in unison towards the opened doorway, though not quite in the same light as with the king and queen. They had a concealed nervousness to them, almost submissiveness that they didn't have for the king and queen. While joyous applause was given to Darren and Anne, the princess was receiving none of it. Submission, fear and perhaps caution was buried under the skin of every person in the room.

Appearing slowly from the doorway was Princess Dariane. Her gown was a dark violet, a violet that specifically matched the color of Farrondor's flags and insignias, however, instead of orange, fine details laced within the dress were golden strands, which seemed to match her amber eyes that sat beneath the strong twilight sun that escaped into the room from the outside.

Of course the brothers couldn't help but stare. She was attractive, very attractive. Especially dolled up in that dress. As she turned the high bun that held up all of her brown hair could be seen more clearly, falling next to her ears and beside her slim neck a pair of gold earrings. It was only after she was halfway toward her seat next to her father did the crowd begin to clap, though not quite as strongly as they did before. It was like they were too focused on her, focused on what she was doing, then they were to give their princess a proper greeting. It seemed strange.

Once Dariane took a seat the servant coordinating the announcements walked before the many tables, "In honor of our new trade alliance, let us celebrate. Commend His Majesty on the successful establishment and connection of our new friend, and bless that many prosperous years follow. Dinner will now be served."

The servants behind them quickly got to work presenting meals to those in the room. As plates started being set before the guests, the Stabbington Brothers continued to look at the royal family, particularly keeping eye on Dariane, whose eyes remained looking at her table, rather than the crowd like her poised father. Every time she did look up she attempted to manage a soft smile, though this was diminished quite quickly. The people were paying no mind to her, rather now, they were focused on the food being served.

"These people are dimwits." Connall couldn't help but whisper to his brother, "I thought it was weird for Donnie to be afraid of her, but her own people? How bad can her lightning powers be? I've seen some weird stuff in my life and I highly doubt some little dame like her can do much of anything."

A servant quickly came to their side, presenting two plates for the brothers. The servant set it down quickly however upon seeing them, and rushed to finish serving the table before immediately moving onto the next. With all the servants going around it only took a matter of time until everyone was served. It was only upon seeing King Darren start eating did everyone else do the same.

"These people are so pompous." Connall mused quietly to his brother again, "Let's eat then get to work. I can't stand being around these rich idiots anymore."

As the brothers began to eat the sight of a couple of guest from across the room and behind the table of the king and queen walked through the doorway. The servant that had been speaking on behalf of the king could be heard making small talk with these people, though quite faintly. "Oh yes, you may certainly take a look at the castle. His Majesty is open to giving people free tours of his palace."

"Well, this is going to be easier than I thought." Connall chuckled, "Hurry up and finish that plate, Bast, we've got a package to deliver."


End file.
